Cracks
by Superiety
Summary: A plane full of kids ranging from different ages and genders is shot by an enemy canon. They land on an island. Chaos ensues as the overwhelming process of 'puberty' overtakes the island. RATING HAS BEEN UPPED TO M DUE TO CHAPTER 3 AND FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**First LOTF fanfic, please do read!**

..

**Chapter 1:**_Awakening_

The first thought Leonarda's aching head was able to process was that the setting about her was bright, much to bright for anything but the outlines of objects to be visible within her vision, and her limbs ached, as if she'd run a long race.

Squinting as she rose to her feet unsteadily, she blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She was on a beach, one much like the beaches of her hometime. The only difference was the utter lack of any noise, except for the tide rising and falling.

_where was she?_

At that thought, yesterday's events came flooding into her mind, filling her with panic.

She'd been sitting in the girls section of the plane. She'd gotten up use the bathroom. She'd heard the pilots panicked voice over the announcements. She'd woken up here, on what she assumed to be an island.

_Clarrissa. Where was Clarissa?_

"Hey..." a decidedly masculine voice seeped into Leonarda's ears, and she glanced in it's general direction, brown eyes falling on a chubby, panting boy with large spectacles that covered the top half of his fat-filled face completely. "...Hey..." he repeated the previously stated words before falling to his knees in utter exhaustion.

Concern took over, stifling every other thought of Clarissa or worry for herself, and Leonarda bent at the waist, taking one chubby hand between her own, in a comforting gesture. "Are you alright?" a faint British accent was heard with each sentence she uttered, and the closeness of her face to his turned the boy's cheeks a scarlet red.

"Yess... Yess... It's my.. It's my ass-mar.." he stumbled through his words.

"Asthma." she corrected him with a faint smile before helping him to his feet.

The weight of his body against hers reminded her of the over-bearing pain in the rest of her body, but she pushed through it as she guided him over to a rock to sit.

There was a moment of awkward silence in which the two teens only stared at each other, unaware on how to start a casual conversation in the midst of such a tumulus event as what they were beginning to remember as a plane crash.

"My name is Leonarda," she offered.

He accepted her words with a slight nod, and an answer of "I know."

She stared at him for a moment, blankly taking in the flash of hurt that lit up his baby blue eyes.

"We went to the same school," he tilted his head to the side as a he stared at her. "we have - had three classes' together."

At her continued blank stare, he reddened slightly, before telling her with a sigh,

"They used to call me Piggy."

Leonarda was both appalled and ashamed by the fact that she remembered who he was immeadtitly because of this name. She had never seen the boy most referred to as "Piggy" up close, nor had she ever been aware of his presense, though her friends had referred to him on many occasions, as only the punch line of a mean joke.

"Oh."

Another final, more awkward silence followed, and it was only broken by the sound of footsteps lumbering towards them.

"What is that?" Piggy asked, breathless with fear.

Leonarda shrugged, though she recognized the steps as being of human nature, of someone unaccustomed to the forest.

Just as quickly as the thought had registered, someone stumbled through the woods and onto the golden sand of the beach.

Forgetting his previous anger, Piggy took ahold of her arm, clinging, to her fearfully.

The person they now both recognized as a boy slowed his walk as he begin to timidly start towards them.

Taking in his features from afar, Leonarda was able to make out sun streaked blond hair, a tall, muscular figure a sports figure would wield, and an umbrella he held out in front of himself as if it were a weapon.

Despite his wild state, Leonarda found herself feeling nothing but pity for him as he came closer and closer.

Stopping a few inches in front of them, the boy gazed at them for a moment, as if searching for any sign of a threat. Seeing none, he relaxed visibly.

"Are there any adults?" he asked softly.

Leonrad glanced at Poggy, who only shrugged.

"We haven't found any," he grimaced, "apart from the pilot."

"The pilot?" Leomarda and the boy both echoed Poggy's answer as he sighed before leading them t the far left side or the beach where the wreckage of the plane remained.

"He's dead."

A thick, scarlet liquid covered the metal of the wreckage, as if many peoples blood had been scattered around the place.

Ignoring the uncomfortable churning of her stomach, Leonarda examined the wreckage, seeing that only the pilots part of the plane was here, so there was hope that others, maybe Clarissa and some of her other friends had survived.

"Do you think... Do you think anyone else could've made it out?" she inquired the boy and Piggy.

Piggy avoided her eyes instead of answering, and the boy, green-faced, the boy glanced at Leonarda briefly, before turning to throw up.

The noises he was making were enough to elicit a disgusted grumble from Leonarda's already disturbed stomach, and soon enough, Leonarda found herself in the same position as the boy was, throwing up in the golden sand.

..

"It's a conch," Piggy babbled excitedly, "we can blow in it, like it's a whistle and get everyone on the island to come."

Piggy waved it a few times in the air excitedly, before offering it to Leonarda.

She took it in her hands, feeling the smooth surface the ocean itself had carved out. The ocean was a powerful thing. It could contain them here on this island. It could destroy them just as easily.

The boy, who Leonarda had later found outs name was Ralph nodded begrudgingly in Piggy's general direction, before turning to glance at her. "what do you think, Leo?" he asked eagerly.

Her hand curled into a fist as he called her by the nickname 'Leo', but she ignored it for his sake.

"That its a great idea." she responded, returning the conch to Piggy and allowing a smile to drift to her lips as Piggy begin to babble on, something about his ass-mar and the conch.

She had to admit Piggy's constant babbling was annoying at times, if not nerve-wracking at times, and she sometimes had to resist the urge to yell at him to shut up.

But guilt still ate up at her, part for her not knowing who he was, and part for the loneliness he seemed to hold in his heart.

"..and my Auntie said I couldn't blow in it, due to my ass-mar..."

She didn't catch Ralph's answer to his words, if there was any, before a deep noise drifted to her ears, pulling her from her thoughts.

Piggy had blown into the conch.

She'd expected for a few fours, maybe days to pass before people even followed the Conchs noises to them, but it only took about four minutes for people to begin to emerge from the woods.

Reunition had begin, and Leonarda begun to hope.

..

The first to emerge were a group of boys, cloaked in the black and red uniform of the schools boy chorus.

At the front of them stood a red-headed boy, with freckles and green eyes that narrowed in suspicion. He was familiar, and Leonwards immeaditily recognized him as Jack Merriw, the leader of the schools all boy choir.

"Hey. Where's the adult?" he questioned.

Leonarda eopened her mouth, preparing to answer, but Ralph beat her to the punch.

"There is none. We're alone."

The group of boys exchanged baffled looks, but Leonarda was unsurprised to see the excitement in some of the boys eyes.

"No adults? How upsetting." remarked a dark haired boy who stood nearer to Jack then anybody else.

"Lets assume this island is uninhibited. So what should we do now?" Leonarda broke the silence with her own voice, and was surprised to see the boys listen to her almost respectfully.

Jacks lips curled up into an almost sinister smile.

"We elect a leader."

**So... How was that? Please do R&R and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cracks**

_A LOTF fanfic_

**A/N: Thanks for reading if you did, and sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Happy belated Christmas! Hope you enjoyed your holidays as much as I did ;)**

**On a more serious note, I want to let you know that the characters have ages right now ranging from 11-12 for the older kids, and 5-8 for the little 'uns. They'll grow up with the story, don't worry! That's why some of them are a bit OC.**

**CHAPTER TWO**: _Fruit and Decisions_

Leonarda shook her head at Jack's words.

"A leader? We don't need a leader."

She scoffed, ignoring the fury that shook Jack's face comically.

Quickly following her words, more children begin to emerge from the forest, temporarily distracting Jack from the argument that was sure to sprout.

The first group to arrive was a duo of twin boys, with blond curls and blue eyes. They wore the uniform of the choir, and Jack was the first to greet them, anger forgotten.

The next was a group of about six little 'uns, unclothed and sobbing, some chewing on an orangish reddish thing Leonarda recognized from the short distance as some kind of fruit. Motioning for the others to stay quiet, lest they scare the children away, Leonarda raised her voice above the sound of the waves licking the shoreline.

"Hello. Why don't you lot come on over? We can help you."

Her voice was a soothing lilt quite far from the harsh tones she'd been using to address Jack.

The children appeared shy, at first retreating a distance away from them, but Leonarda's words held enough comfort for them to gather the courage needed to approach the much older group.

Taking in their grime-covered faces and misery filled eyes, Leonarda had to resist the urge to sob. This wasn't fair, all these innocent lives taken in the cruelest of ways, and all these innocent children stranded, with almost no hope of rescue.

And she could tell by the others glum faces they felt the same.

"So… About that leader thing…" Piggy's voice intruded on the silence occupied by the new group. Glancing at the scarlet-cheeked, chubby boy, Leonarda pushed away feelings of disgust for him.

"We don't need a bloody leader." Leonarda broke in angrily. "Why can't we have a-"

"I say we outghta vote." Roger interrupted, shooting her a cursory glance.

An excited clamor quickly followed his words, and Leonarda gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. Screaming was weak, losing her temper over this lot was weak.

"I elect… I elect…" Piggy's voice, flustered burst in. "Ralph!" the chubby boy looked about himself for the approval of the others, seeming elated when a few nods greeted his words.

"Well I oughta be chief, cuz I'm Chapter Chorister and Head boy. I can sing C sharp." Jack said with an arrogant smile that made Leonarda's blood churn.

Having no opinion of Jack, but still registering Piggy's words, the girl shook her head at the stupidity of it all.

"That dumb bloke for leader?" she extended a slender finger in Ralph's direction for conviction. "Does he look like leadership material to you?"

Ralph stiffened at her words and the laughter from the others that quickly followed.

"Have you got a better idea?" Ralph snapped angrily.

"In fact, I do have a _much _better idea," Leonarda said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Me."

Startled silence followed her words, as did harsh, barking laughter from one source.

"You?" Roger managed between chortles. "A girl for leader? You've got to be kidding me."

Insulted by his words, as well as his convicting tone, Leonarda drew in a sharp breath to keep her anger in check before answering.

"I'm a much better candidate then those two." She responded.

Roger's lips parted to give a sharp retort back, but one hand in the air was enough to halt all noise.

"That's enough," Jack spoke up. "As you said, we should vote."

A flash of metal glinted at the corner of Leonarda vision, and she glanced towards Jack's hands, brown eyes settling on the pocket knife that rested in them.

"All those for Jack?"

Obediently, the whole choir raised their hands.

"All those for the female-creature?"

Flushing from mortification at the title, Leonarda watched with obvious glee as the little 'uns raised their hands in unison, and Piggy, keeping his hand down shot her an apologetic glance.

"All those for Ralph?"

Everyone else, apart from the choir and the little 'uns raised their hands.

Ralph counted.

"I'm chief then."

The circle broke into an applause that shook the island, and Jack and Leonarda exchanged looks of mutual anger.

Ralph, seeing the exchanged look was quick to pacify Jack, though he only ignored Leonarda.

"You can be in charge of the choir still of course. They can be…" he trailed off, glancing at Jack beseechingly.

"Hunters." Jack decided with a grin.

The two smiled at each other in shy liking as conversation begin to bubble from the others.

"Quiet." Ralph blew into the conch and all conversation drew to a close.

Rolling her eyes, Leonarda retreated to the trees.

..

She ran through the forest, eager to get away from the unfair voices behind her.

"_You? A girl for leader? You've got to be kidding me."_

Roger's cruel words echoed through her head, filling her thoughts.

She couldn't believe she was on an island full of sexist pigs, and she was the only girl.

_Don't think that. Don't say it. Don't make it true._

But she had to. She had to accept the fact that Clarissa and her other friends were all dead, destroyed along with the wreckage of the plane.

She fell to her knees as she found herself sobbing

But crying wouldn't take away her troubles.

It never had.

It wasn't long before Leonarda found her stomach grumbling, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the flight.

Fishing in her pocket for some sort of snack, she found only a few pieces of lint, a packet of empty gum, and her boarding pass.

"Maybe…." Leonarda thought aloud. "There's an apple tree or fruit tree of some sort."

She glanced upwards at the trees around her, taking in the fruitless branches.

Her mind shot back to earlier, of the fruit some of the children had been chewing on near the beach.

"That means they must've found some fruit. And it must be close by."

She found herself running once more, though this time it was towards the beach.

..

The boys were just how she'd left them, still listening to Ralph babble on about exploring the island. Two other boys; Simon and Jack stood close by Ralph, preparing to depart.

"Why can't I come?"

Piggy's words were met with a flat response from Jack.

"We don't want you. Three's enough."

Piggy's eyes flashed indigantly and he begin to bumble on about how he deserved to go.

Pity was all Leonarda felt for him as she started towards the upper part of the beach, where the little 'uns had been found.

"Where do you _think_ you're going?"

Leonarda turned, groaning as Roger spoke.

"Why's it matter to you?"

"Cause I'm bored." His tone was matter-of-fact.

Without a response, Leonarda sped up her pace to a sprint that Roger mirrored, grunting with effort as he sped up to run beside her.

His gaze fell admiringly on her.

"You're fast."

In spite of her anger towards him, Leonarda drew herself up proudly upon receiving the compliment.

"Thanks, I used to run track."

They'd neared the space where the little 'uns had been found, and Leonarda slowed herself to a stop as Roger followed suit.

"What're you looking for?" he asked, and Leonarda found herself answering this time.

"Fruit trees."

The two glanced upwards, taking in the yellow globes that rested upon the highest branches of each tree.

"I'll lift you."

"Thanks."

Roger bent, wrapping hands about her ankles with a grunt as he lifted her upwards. His face flushed with effort as he watched her grab ahold of one of the branches, pulling free of his grip as she climbed upwards.

Skittering up the tree with the skill of a monkey and pulling her skirt up so it wouldn't snag on a branch, she wrapped her hands around one of the fruit, bracing herself on one of the branches as she pulled it free.

"Catch!" her cry rang out.

Roger let out an exclamation of surprise as he managed to catch the fruit she threw down to him, grimacing as its soft exterior burst upon touching his nails, and its golden juices flew free all over his clothes.

Taking a bite of the broken fruit, a genuine smile flew across his face.

"It's delicious!" his voice was almost child-like as he yelled the words back up to her.

In response, another fruit was tossed down to him, and this time he was sure to catch it carefully.

..

It was almost sunset by the time the two had finished their merry task, and both were practically drenched in the golden juices of the multiple fruits they'd gathered.

Starting towards the beach at a companionable pace, the two found themselves talking about everything, from family to school as they carried the fruit.

"Y'know, me and Jack thought you were all stuck-up at school." Roger said conversationally.

Leonarda only laughed at his words. "My friends and I thought you were creepy, as well as the rest of the choir."

Roger gave a tightlipped smile in her general direction. "I guess I kind of gave off that vibe."

Conversation drew to a halt as they stopped before the beach, noticing the gathering.

Wordlessly, the two joined the circle of boys, Roger taking a seat beside Jack, while Leonarda stood at the back.

One of the little 'uns was attempting to speak, conch in hand as he trembled with fear.

Piggy knelt by him, listening to his words before taking the conch in his hands and speaking for him.

"He wants to know what you're going to do about the snack-thing. Beastie he says now."

Laughter followed Piggy's words.

"There is no beastie. And even if there was one, me and my hunters would take care of it." Jack responded after taking the conch, swelling with self-importance.

Simon took the conch, his eyes meeting Jack's. "Just like how you took care of that pig?" Simon asked, and though his words were taunting his tone was genuinely questioning.

Jack turned a scarlet color that rivaled the red of his hair.

"I was… I will… I was…" he stuttered through his words before rounding on Piggy.

"There is no beastie, fatty."

Rumbles of laughter from the circle around him greeted his words, and Jack's mortification quickly turned to something more taunting, something more bullying.

Piggy bowed his head, and removed his glasses, wiping at his eyes with hasty fingers.

"Leave him alone! Just because you couldn't catch a stupid pig doesn't mean you have to pick on Piggy!" Leonarda found herself speaking up, glancing at Roger for support. But he stayed quiet, fiddling with a string on the end of his dark cloak each member of the choir wore and avoiding her eyes.

"So now you think you can speak up without the conch just cause you're a girl?" Jack roared.

"I'm only following your example."

"That's it!" Jack yelled, anger flushing his face.

He rushed at her, and Leonarda held still, preparing herself for the fight Jack seemed eager to start.

"Is that really a good idea Jack?"

Roger's voice calm and collecting, a direct contrast from Jack's anger filled tone broke in.

Jack paused to glance at Roger. The two boy's expressions clashed, in a wordless war.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was in reality barely two minutes, Jack turned away in reluctant defeat.

"Fine."

He brushed past Leonarda, jolting her shoulder rather rudely with his own. His words as he passed her held an ominous promise, that chilled her to the bone.

"_I'll get you for that later."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! Didn't take too long I hope. Jack has a POV in here! Had to up the story to M for mature content, so if you feel uncomfortable with any of the things mentioned or done in any of the following chapters, I suggest you stop reading. Happy Belated New Years! Thanks for the review Guest, it made me giggle :D**

**CHAPTER THREE: **_Sides Chosen_

Tension filled the air, upon Jack's whispered statement, and as usual, all eyes were fixed on the girl, Leonarda, who stood alone, hands balled into fists.

The sky was beginning to darken as the hours passed 'till nighttime was barely a second away, and the silence was instantly filled with small talk. Leonarda flinched as a cold hand was dropped onto her shoulder and turning, she found herself staring into blue eyes.

"Are you... Are you alright?"

The speaker was the person she'd least expected to find comfort in, Ralph, and Leonarda found herself stiffening beneath his pitying gaze.

_I don't need your pity, I don't need any of you to pity me._

_"_I'm fine." her lips curved up into a forced smile that quickly turned to a sniffle.

Despite his offer of comfort, Ralph seemed to find something awkward in her suppressed tears and retracted his hand as he begin to back away slowly.

She didn't mind, for she knew his offer of comfort had been nothing but a try to earn her, the girl's favor.

Nighttime quickly descended on the island, and the sounds of yawns begin to fill the air.

"Alright," Ralph spoke up, his eyes casting over each person in their small group briefly as he counted everyone, including the eight little 'uns. "there are about twenty-three of us. We have only three huts built so far, and there will be two people to each hut."

He glanced at Leonarda briefly, as did a considerable amount of others.

"Except for the girl. She'll have a hut to herself." he added hastily. He extended a slender finger towards one of the huts nearer to the beach then the others.

"Bummer." Jack leered, shooting her a suggestive smile.

Everyone, apart from Leonarda begin to laugh, including Piggy, and Leonarda found herself shaking with suppressed anger.

_How dare they talk about her as if she were an object?_

_How dare they even think about her in such an ungentlemanly way?_

A hand, this one warmer then the other enclosed over her own, and she found herself glancing up into Roger's warm copper-red eyes.

"Don't. They're not worth it." he spoke the words so softly she had to strain her ears to just catch them.

"The girl has a name." Roger spoke up, and silence followed his words.

Leonarda glanced at Jack, taking in expression of anger that contorted his ugly face as he took in Roger and her hand entwined.

"You don't mean that Roger." his voice was more pleading then anything else, and for the first time, Leonarda saw the dwindling extents of the two boys friendship with one another.

Roger didn't respond, and only Leonarda saw the flash of sadness light up his eyes, a direct contrast from the angry aura Jack was exuding. Squeezing his hand briefly, Leonarda started towards her hut.

Entering, she closed the little flap that was supposed to double as a door and begin to undress to her undergarments of a tank top and shorts.

Dropping the periwinkle blue dress onto the sand, Leonarda laid down on the straw mat and tried to sleep. But her thoughts were keeping her awake, and her mind kept lingering on Jack's threat.

"I want to go home." she whispered to herself as she clutched the fabric of the blue dress. Tears, instead of the sleep she longed for were quick to be summoned, and Leonarda found herself crying softly.

Sleep eventually did come, but it was a dreamless one.

..

Dull, early morning light seeped into a crack at the entrance of the hut, shining directly into Leonarda's closed eyes.

Wakefulness was quickly restored, and she hastily sat up, dusting at her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

Blinking a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the now slightly bright setting, Leonarda yawned as she rose to her feet, tottering a few times.

She felt dirty, and the uncleanliness was enough to make her desire a long hot shower.

Exiting the shelter, she noticed with a grin that everyone, apart from her appeared to be still sleeping.

_Maybe that shower could still be within reach._

She knew better then to think there could be an actual shower on the island, but a fresh water spring would do just fine. Glancing about herself once more, she stepped across the hot sand on bare feet until she'd reached the cool forest ground.

Grass covered the majority of the forest, and Leonarda found herself sighing happily at the cool under-footing. Lifting up a stick and twirling it as if it were a baton, she found herself humming a tune as she walked. Speeding up her pace into a run, she paused as the indistinct sound of heavy footsteps and a soft curse drifted to her ears.

There was only one person on the island she knew to even consider following her, perhaps for the sake of revenge, and that was Jack.

Whirling around she was surprised to hear nothing at all, but the sound of her own labored breathing.

Leonarda's gut told her to hide, but the hygienic side of her begged for her to keep going.

So she kept going, running across the forest ground, unaware of the predator who still stalked her.

..

**JACK'S POV**

She was fast, a fact that hindered his progress at catching up to her and teaching her a lesson she would soon not forget.

The fact that she'd succeeded in turning his best friend against him left a sour taste in his mouth, the reason he had his knife clutched in his hand.

Then he'd stumbled on a stone, and suddenly he could feel his careful plans unraveling as her brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He'd thought it was all over after that, but the dumb girl kept going until she reached a slowly flowing spring underneath a tiny cliff that held a waterfall atop an expanse of rocks.

As he edged his way over, he watched her ease herself off of the cliff and onto one of the rocks.

She almost slipped, scraping herself across her arm, and he found a strange concern take over him as she righted herself.

Then she begin to undress, and he felt a strange lurching in his stomach as he slipped into a bush, knife forgotten and dropped on the ground.

The periwinkle blue dress was the first to come off, dropped carelessly onto a rock, revealing a mahogany tank top and the shorts that barely covered her midriff, that she quickly slipped off until she was completely naked in front of him.

He felt a strange tingle in his lower zone, and he reached down, scratching it slightly.

But the tingle continued, and he found himself with his hands in his pants, trying to figure out what the strange itch was.

Touching himself only seemed to make it stronger, and strange feelings of pleasure begin to overtake him.

_What was wrong with him?_

She begin to wash herself, tearing off a scrap of cloth to use a towel as she scrubbed herself persistently.

He found himself removing his strangely erect stiff member from his pants. As he tried to figure out what was wrong, he ran his fingers over the structure, flinching at the pleasurable feelings it stirred in him.

He watched her run the cloth over her breast, erecting her own nipples, he groaned as more pleasure seeped into his brain. He sped up his running, moaning a bit more loud as a pressure built up, until liquid begin to seep out, covering the ground.

..

Washing, was the best way to gather her thoughts Leonarda quickly found.

A smile curled one lip upwards as she stared at her reflection in the clear pool of water, though it quickly turned into a frown.

She'd always thought people of her skin color could never get sunburned, but the ugly red mark across her forearm suggested otherwise.

She noted it was the place the rock had scraped into, but it was now bleeding much more heavily then it had been at first.

A sigh bubbled from her lip as she ran the cloth over the wound, wincing as it burned with an indescribable pain that had her falling into the water face first.

The last thought her mind was able to register was the fact that maybe it wasn't a sunburn, maybe it was something much worse.


End file.
